Charmed By A Shepard
by sgoncer
Summary: Takes place after 2x05 'The Doctor'. Emma and Mary Margaret are gone and Charming left all by his lonesome but one night he finds Regina. Only its not the same 'Evil Queen' he's come to know. Shes got her walls down. Regina finds comfort in David and they both discover something deep within them..will this destroy everything they've all worked so hard to get? A family? Henry? Love?
1. Chapter 1

_**SO THIS IS MY FIRST EVIL CHARMING FANFIC SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT!**_

David's POV

It was late, like really late. All the lights in the town were off and there was no one on the streets, yet here I was walking around like an idiot. I just missed them so much. Snow. Emma. God David stop thinking about them, you're torturing yourself. But I couldn't. I turned the corner by Mr. Gold's shop and ran directly into someone. I stumbled back as I heard them fall to the ground and cry out in pain. I looked down and saw someone I didn't expect. Regina. Her dark brown hair was tousled around and she had tear stains down her face. I leaned down to help her up.

"Gosh Regina I'm sorry."

She swatted my hand away, "I'm fine leave me be shephard." She tried to get up but I saw her face cringe as she winced in pain. She was holding her ankle.

"No you're not ok Regina. Here let me help you."

"No just stop." She let out a frustrated breath. "I am not helpless Charming I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years." She tried to stand again and her attempt failed. She fell back onto the concrete in a heap.

I had had enough, "For gods sake Regina here." I lifted her up and held her legs in my right arm and my left was around her torso. She seemed irritated that Prince Charming of all people was helping her. Actually it was kind of funny. Prince Charming rescuing the Evil Queen. I smiled.

"What is it now?" She asked impatiently.

I laughed a little, "Oh nothing..your majesty."

I watched her expression change as she blushed, "Oh please David. Don't flatter yourself."

I laughed again, "You know I saw that right?"

She seemed confused, "Saw what?"

"You blushed. You like being called that don't you...your majesty."

She seemed stunned and turned her head away, "I don't know what you're talking about. Now take me home please or put me down."

I smiled, "As you wish."

"David you didn't have to actually carry me to my house. I can walk you know."

"Regina I admire your confidence but no you can't. You sprained your ankle."

We reached her porch and I set her down gently as she balanced on one black stiletto. Her face twisted again as she set her foot down instantly lifting it back up. I smiled at her, "Hurt?"

"No not at all. In fact I think I could run a marathon right now." She said with sarcasm dripping from her words.

I laughed, "Ok give me your keys."

She shook her head, "No you've done quite enough thank you. I can do it."

"Regina, seriously?" She stood there for a moment before giving in and handing me the keys. I unlocked the door and pushed it open. Once again I lifted her up and walked her into the house. With her good foot she kicked the door closed and I walked into her living room gently setting her on her brown satin couch. The way she was sitting there all slumped over, it looked as if she had been defeated. I kneeled down until I was at eye level with her. "Why were you crying?"

She looked up at me and I saw tears once again in her eyes, "Nothing of importance Mr. Nolan." and she turned her head away.

I let out a frustrated breath, "Regina come on. I just carried you home the least you can do is tell me whats going on."

"I did not ask you to do that David. You insisted in case you don't remember." She snapped. She was obviously hurting.

I set my hands on top of hers. She looked stunned by my actions, her mouth was open. "Regina please. I want to know. I'm here to listen." Truthfully I wanted to know what could make the Evil Queen break down.

She finally made eye contact with me again, "His name was Daniel. He was my fiance, and…" A single tear escaped her eye, "and I had to kill him. Whale brought him back to life after my mother had killed him and I placed a protection spell on him to preserve his body. Somehow Whale found out, he took one of my hearts and Daniel's body and brought him back. But it wasn't him, it was a monster. And he asked me to end his suffering...so I did." She broke down into tears. I was astounded, Regina was crying. She had loved someone and they had been taken away from her.

I lifted my right hand and wiped away one of her tears. She looked me in the eyes and in that moment I didn't see the Evil Queen. I saw Regina, a broken woman who just wanted love. And before I knew what I was doing I pressed my lips to hers. She didn't respond at first but she finally gave in giving me entrance into her mouth. Our kiss turned passionate within a matter of minutes. She tasted like apples and expansive wine. She grabbed the back of my neck pulling me in further. I ran my hands through her hair pulling her closer as well. It was weird, I wasn't revolted by this. By kissing her, I actually quite enjoyed it. But it ended as soon as it started. We both pulled away breathless. Her eyes were wide with shock. Hopefully it was a good kind of shock.

I watched her put her hand to her lips. Just as I was about to speak she cleared her throat, "Well that was...pleasant. Now if you'll excuse me I need to ice my ankle and you need to find a way to get your wife and daughter back."

Shit, Snow and Emma. How could I do this to them? "Uh yeah I guess."

Regina stood up wobbly but she stood, "I assume you know your way out?" She asked already knowing the answer.

I nodded, "Yeah I got it." I made my way to the door but before I left to close it I called out for her ,"Hey Regina?"

She turned around and looked at me, her hand once again on her lips, "Yes?"

I smiled at her, "Have a nice night." And I turned and closed the door. I stood there for a few minutes before I finally said it out loud, "What in the hell just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

Regina's POV

He kissed me, and I kissed him back. And it was...amazing. Oh get a grip Regina. Its not like I could ever actually have a relationship with him. I mean its Prince Charming and Snow White. God I can see it now, people lined up in the streets to kill me for breaking up the true lovers. I ran my hand over my face. God I'm losing my mind. I walked over to the kitchen, or more hobbled. I grabbed a bag of frozen peas and sat down at the kitchen table. Gosh my ankle hurt. As I held the freezing bag on my ankle my mind was drifting back to thoughts...thoughts of Daniel. Damnit Regina no, don't think of him now. Tears started to fill my eyes. "Screw this." I said as I got up and threw the bag back in the freezer. I grabbed my coat and put on some flats instead of heels. I knew exactly where I was going and what I was going to do.

Roughly 8 minutes later I pulled into the hospital parking lot. I shut the ignition off and got out of the car. I walked a little slower because of my heel but I walked with purpose. I was going to give that bastard a piece of my mind. I stormed into the front lobby and scanned the room "Whale where the hell are you!" I was seething with anger. 2 nurses came out and tried to calm me down but I pushed them away and walked through the doors that said 'EMPLOYEES ONLY' . "Whale you coward come out here now!" I turned to the right to see the man I wanted. I pointed my finger at him, "You! Why the hell did you do this?" I pinned him up against the wall.

His eyes were all over the place. He didn't respond, "Are you drunk?"

"So what if I am?" He said sloppily.

"Ha you have got to be kidding me." I released him from the wall. "This is too easy. Come find me when I can harm you sober." And I stormed away back to my car. I got in and started up the car. I sat there for a few minutes with my head and hands resting on the wheel. God I was confused, all I could think about now was David...David. I snapped my head up, Dammit again Regina stop it. Finally I put the car in drive and drove home. I reached the house quicker than when I left. I checked my watch, it was half past nine. Great another night alone. I shut the car off for the second time tonight and went inside. It was pitch black when I got inside. I kicked off my shoes and felt relief on my ankle. It still hurt like a bitch. I took off my coat and hung it up. I was making my way up stairs when I heard a noise come from the kitchen. I got off the first step and walked into the kitchen slowly. I heard the noise again. I walked around the island of my kitchen when a small sharp point touched the arch in my back. I stopped walking immediately. My breaths became heavy as my heart sped up. Someone was in my house, and they weren't welcome. "Who are you?". The palms of my hands started to sweat.

"Turn around...slowly." Was all the mysterious dark voice said.

I complied, and the man rested the cold blade onto my stomach now as I faced him. I was breathless when I recognized the man, "Whale?"

He started to walk towards me now, pushing the blade ever so slowly into my abdomen, "You come to my hospital and threaten me? Really Regina? Do you think I care? Do you think I have anything to live for?" His voice was rising.

My heart was beating even faster, "Whale put the knife down ok. I'm not going to hurt you. That's why I left."

He was starting to rock back and forth now. Good, hes still drunk. "Whale listen to me." I said with my hands up pleading.

"NO!" he yelled ,"You listen to me your majesty! You took everything from me! And David and Emma may have been able to save you the first time but they're not here now are they?"

I slowly put my hands behind my back as I reached for the flower vase still sitting on my counter. "Now Whale take the knife off of me and lets talk this out…" Before he could react I grabbed the vase and smashed it over his head. He stumbled back as I ran for the front door. Right as I touched the door knob as strong arm grabbed me spinning me around. I couldn't see anything but I felt a fist connect with my jaw as I screamed in pain. I put my hand to my face trying to predict the next blow but I wasn't prepared. He brought his knee up and kicked me in the stomach. I leaned over and held my stomach but he held my throat and pinned me up against the adjoining wall. I struggled for air as he whispered into my ear, "This is for my brother."

David's POV

I was heading to Regina's house when I heard a scream escape from the front foyer. I ran up her porch and slammed the door open to see Dr. Whale pinning a very scared Regina up against the wall. "Get off of her now!" I yelled as I threw Whale back. He had a nasty cut on his forehead but not as bad as the giant red mark on Regina's face. She looked stunned at the fact that I had saved her "Get out now before I take you to the station!" I yelled as I pointed for the door. Whale complied without a word. Next I turned to Regina instantly rushing to her side, "Regina let me see it."

She slapped my hand away, "I'm fine I'm fine."

"Seriously again? Do I always have to save you?" I asked jokingly.

She gave me a rude look, "Not the time Charming. I swear when my magic is back to full power I am going to kill that man."

I shook my head, "Do you ever learn?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled, "No. Now can you take me upstairs?"

I gave her a shocked gasp, "You want me to help?" I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny...but yes if you could."

"As you wish...your majesty." I said as I lifted her up again as I did earlier that night.

She wrapper her arms around my neck, "You're going to keep calling me that aren't you?"

I nodded and laughed. Once we got into her room I placed her gently on her bed. I set her covers over and grabbed her a glass of water from the bathroom, "Really David you don't need to help me."

I waved my hand, "Honestly Regina its fine. Like I said before I want to." I walked to the other side of her bed and took of my shoes before fully laying on the bed.

She gave me a curious look, "And just what do you think you're doing?"

"I am not leaving your side. It seems you can't stay out of trouble tonight. So go to bed and I wills stand guard." I said channeling the inner prince in me.

She stared at me in awe for a few more seconds before finally giving in and rolling over onto her side turning out the light as she did. Five minutes later she spoke, "Charming?"

"Hmm?"

"Have a nice night." She said

I laughed to myself because I had said that not 5 hours ago, "Goodnight Regina." And I rolled facing the opposite way drifting into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina's POV

I woke up to the sun shining brightly into my eyes. I put my hand over my eyes as I felt something move on my stomach. I opened my eyes to see a big hand resting on my stomach. David. Shit, the memories of last night came flooding into my head. Whale, David, kissing. Oh my god. My head was spinning. I could feel his breathing on my neck, it was warm. And god did it feel good. No I cant. I removed his arm and stood up. I was still in my clothes from last night. Shower, I need a shower. I went into my bathroom amd undressed stepping carefully into my shower. The water washed away all the dirt and blood. I looked around to find a towel but I remembered that they were in the dryer. On the otherside of the house. Fantastic. I was stepping out of the shower when a blast of cold air hit me like a slap. The door was open, and David was standing there. Staring at me. Naked.

I quickly covered myself with one hand and my breasts with the other. "David!" I yelped.

His mouth was wide open. "Uh I'm sorry. Sorry uh..." his eyes were drifting over my body.

Heat rose to my cheeks. Oh my god was I blushing? "David! " I yelled again.

He snapped out of his gaze and looked up at my face, "Hm? Oh right sorry. Uh do you need a...uh towel?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yes now please get out!" This was so embarrassing. He nodded and closed the door. He knocked on the door less than a minute later. I cracked it open hiding myself behind it. I grabbed the towel and thanked him.

I wrapped the towel around myself and walked out of the bathroom. David was just standing there on the wall smiling. "You're a creep you know that?" I asked him playfully.

He held his hands up, "Hey not my fault. I was coming to see if you were ok."

"Well I'm fine thank you...why did you stay last night? " I was curious to know.

He put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth, "I already told you. I was protecting you. You were attacked twice yesterday Regina."

I shook my head, "How many times must I tell you Charmings, I can take care of myself."

David laughed, "Whatever you say Regina. So are you going to get dressed or are you going to keep teasing me?" He asked.

A smile arose on my lips. Oh my gosh I was blushing and smiling like a school girl. Get a grip Regina. "Yes, now if you'll excuse me I need to get dressed." I held my head high and walked passed him and into my walk in closet. I threw on tight v-neck shirt and a black pencil skirt. I fluffed my hair and walked out of the closet. David was gone. It was kind of sad that he wasn't there. I don't know why.

I walked down the stairs to find David in the kitchen cooking, "And what do you think you're doing now?" I asked.

He turned his head over his shoulder, "Cooking breakfast what does it look like."

"Ok I can see that. Why are you cooking me breakfast?"

He smiled at me, "Who says its for you?" He said with a quirked eye brow.

I laughed at his remark, "Alright fair enough. May I have some?" I said giving him a pouty lip.

He turned around and walked over towards me. I was hesitant as he set his hands on my hips. My heart started beating a smile a minute right when his fingers rested on my hips. He leaned in and kissed me slowly and gently. I didnt fight it, I leaned into it even more. When he pulled away he spoke, "Hmm I guess I can make you some too." He was smiling. I didn't know how to react. This kiss was..well it was perfect. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came. He spoke again before I could, "Now that I have been waiting to do all day." That was it I couldn't take it. This could not happen. I pushed his hands off my hips and made my way back up the stairs. I heard his footsteps behind me. I stopped in front of my room and crossed my hands over my chest. "Why did you do that?" My eyes questioning.

"I just...needed to."

I was confused, "What do you mean you needed to?"

"I don't know how to explain it Regina. When we kissed that first night It was..amazing. Don't deny you liked it."

I did like it. A lot. "No David I didn't. "

He got closer to me as my back hit the wall. Shit. "David i-" he cut me off.

"Regina stop lying to yourself." I was all the way up against the wall. He lifted his right arm and placed it on the wall facing me. I opened my mouth again but instead of words coming out Davids tongue entered. He set his other hand against the wall trapping me in our kiss. I was stunned but then I kissed him back. Out tongues entangled together with heat and passion. I wrapped my hands around his neck as I moaned into his mouth. He groped my backside as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He lifted me off the wall and moved his mouth to my neck kissing and nipping at the exposed skin.

He laid me down gently on the bed as his mouth continued to caress my body. I moaned as he caressed my breasts. I wanted him now. I started to unbutton his shirt as he tried to pull off my shirt. We were both shirtless within seconds. He stared into my eyes and moved his gaze down my body. "What?" I asked feeling a little self conscious. "You...you're beautiful. " I blushed again at his words. He brought his mouth back down to mine.

David's POV

Kissing her was perfect. The way her slim and curved body fit with mine. The way I kissed her neck as she moaned at my touch. It was all so perfect.

I unzipped the back of her skirt and slid it off. Next she fumbled with the buckle on my jeans as she slid them off. Now she was left just in her undies. I yanked her panties to the side and exolored her wet center with my mouth whilst caressing her breast with my hand. She moaned even more and my mouth ventured deeper. She finally pulled my head back up to her lips as she tore off my boxers. She grabbed a hold of my manhood perfectly and it made me even harder than before. With me against her she nibbled on my ear as she told me she was ready. I positioned myself and entered her. Slow movements at first but they got faster the more she moaned. I guess it motivated me. We both reached out climaxes at the same time she cried out my name as I cried hers. We laid entangled togther in a mess of limbs just breathing heavy taking in eachothers presence. She looked deep into my eyes.

She kept her gaze locked with mine amd she finally spoke, "You know...maybe I did like it." She said smiling. I kissed her on the nose and pulled her close to me cuddling her as we fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPLOADED. MY COMPUTER WAS IN THE SHOP ALL WEEK. I PROMISE ILL BE BETTER ABOUT IT!**

Regina's POV

Closeness. Thats what I felt when I woke up with David's arm wrapped around me. I remembered last night and heat arose in my cheeks. I rolled over and faced him. His eyes were already open. Smiling I spoke, "Good morning."

He kissed me on the nose, "Good morning beautiful. "

"You are so kind to me. Why? "

He smiled, "I'm not sure. It just comes naturally." He leaned in and kissed me. Slowly at first but then rougher. He rolled me on top of him with the covers over us. I giggled. But our happy moment was interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Mom are you in there?" Shit. Henry.

My heart sped up. "Move now." I said firmly as I jumped off him. I grabbed the covers and wrapped them around myself. David was stuggling to get his pants on when the door began to open. "Mom?" I ran to the door and slammed it shut. "Yes Henry I'm in here. I'll be out in a few minutes ok?". He didn't respond so I took that as a yes. I turned to David who had the biggest smile on his face. "This isn't funny. " I said crossing my arms over my chest. He pointed at me and I looked down realising that I had dropped the blanket. I blushed and doged towards it.

He walked towards me and snaked his arms around my waist. "How do you want me tlI get out? " I stifeled a moan when he touched me. "When I go down the stairs I'll take Henry into the kitchen and you sneak out the front. Got it?" He nodded and kissed my cheek. He released me and I went into my closet to get dressed.

David was right behind me as we crept down the stairs. He was carrying his shirt in his hands when the stair creaked. I turned around and gave him a look while shushing him with my finger. I was about to turn the corner into the kitchen when Henry came out. "Mom? David?" He looked confused.

"Henry." Was all I could say. His eyes kept going from me to David and then to David's shirt.

"What's going on?" He asked sternly.

David walked forward, "Henry your mom was just helping me with..something." he said looking back at me.

He obviously didn't believe him, "No. You were _with _her weren't you. Mary Margaret and Emma are gone and you go with the Evil Queen. You're just as bad as she is!" Henry yelled.

I felt tears prick my eyes. "Henry i-"

He cut me off, "I thought you were changing. But you're not. You're still the Evil Queen. You're still a monster."

David tried to grab Henry as he ran out of the house. A tear fell down my face. What had I done. I turned to David. He opened his moutb to speak, "Regina i-"

"This was a mistake. Whatever you and I felt we need to push it away. I will not lose my son for some silly lust. Now get out." I said channeling the former mayor in me.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said before the door closed. I leaned up against the wall fpr support. It all happened so fast. I slid down the wall as tears fell down my face. If this was so wrong, why did it feel so right?


	5. Chapter 5

David's POV

I heard the door slam behind me. What the hell just happened? Well I know what happened, I slept with Regina. But Henry, oh god Henry. He saw me, he saw us. I ran down the pathway and saw Henry waiting at the curb. Probably for Ruby. I came up behind him and set my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, "I don't want to talk to you." he said with a sob.

I came around to the front of him and set my hands on his shoulders, "Henry come on please."

There were tears in his eyes, "You betrayed Mary Margaret. You were with my mo-...The Evil Queen." He turned his head away.

"Henry I don't know what to tell you except that I didn't mean for it to happen." He still wouldn't look at me, "Henry it wasn't just for nothing ok? It..it meant something."

This peaked his interest, "Meant something? What do you mean?"

"I mean that..well I think I have feelings for your mom."

He opened his mouth to speak but then stopped. A few seconds later he spoke, "She's not my mom. "

I grabbed his chin with my hand and made him face me, "Henry don't say that. Your mom cares about you. She loves you and would do anything for you. She's changing for you Henry."

"No she's not! She's still evil, you're just under some spell of hers." He crossed his hands over his chest pouting.

"Henry this is real. I love Snow don't get me wrong but when I'm with your mo-.. Regina, I feel different."

"Different how?" He asked sniffling.

"I can't explain it. I feel happier. Don't tell her though. I'm not sure she feels the same way yet ok? And please don't be mad at her Henry. Its not her fault ok?"

I could tell he was really thinking about his next words carefully, "Ok. Fine."

I let out a breath I had been holding in, "Thank you. Now this next part you may not like."

Regina's POV

My hands were wrapped around my knees as I sat there and cried. How did this get so messed up? It was just sex. Or was it? Oh god Regina of course it was. There was no way I could feel something for Prince Charming of all people. Was there? Another wave of tears washed over my face as I heard the door crack open. I lifted my head to see a small boy walk in. My vision may have been blurry but I could tell it was Henry. "Mom?"

I sniffled and wiped away my tears as he slowly walked towards me, "Henry wha- what are you doing here?" My voice was cracking from crying.

His face dropped when he saw my tears stained on my clothes, "Did I make you cry?" He asked.

"Oh no honey. I'm fine really."I said trying to stand up and compose myself.

Once I was standing he ran straight at me at wrapped his arms around my torso. I stumbled back a little astounded by his actions. He had not hugged me in forever. I took in the hug and embraced it, trying to make it last for as long as possible. He pulled his head back and looked up at me. I was crying again, "Mom I am so sorry. David explained and I shouldn't have judged you. You're trying to change and I know that. I love you." and he pushed his face back into my stomach. "I love you too Henry." I never wanted this moment to end. My little boy told me he loved me. But the moment was gone as soon as it started. He pulled back and I straightened my clothes. I looked down to see Henry smiling at me. "What?" I asked.

"David told me what happened. He's waiting outside to talk to you."

"Why is he outside? Henry what's going on?"

He rocked back and forth on his heels, "I think David likes you...I think he like likes you." He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Like like? What does that even-" I thought about it. No, he can't. Could he? I pointed upstairs, "Go to your room while I talk to David please." Henry rolled his eyes and marched up the stairs. I quickly fluffed my hair and opened the door. There he was, just waiting for me. And boy did he look good. "Mr. Nolan. You're here to talk about last night I presume?"

He nodded and smiled at me, "May I come in?"

"Sure." I opened the door even father allowing him to enter. I took a deep breath and turned around to face whatever he was about to say. "So Henry said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yeah I do. Regina we need to talk about last night."

"What about it? It was just sex Mr. Nolan nothing more nothing less. It meant nothing." I lied. It meant a lot. Almost too much.

He moved towards me slowly, "Now Regina we both know that's not true. You feel something here too. Something neither of us can explain."

Oh crap he was coming closer. I took a few steps back until I was up against the door. Crap. "What are you implying David? That I have feelings for you? That's absurd." I said shaking my head.

He was only inches away now, "Regina we discussed this last night. Don't lie to me, it doesn't work."

He was so close now. Another step and we would be touching, "David i- we can't do this. Its wrong. You have Snow and I have- had Daniel."

"And they're both gone. Yet we're still here."

I closed my eyes, "David were toxic. We can't do this. Its wrong on so many levels."

When I opened my eyes his hands were on my waist and his head was near my neck. He whispered into my ear, "Then why does it feel so right?" He slowly trailed kisses up and down my neck. I couldn't take it anymore, "Screw it." I said right before our lips met in a heated kiss. I couldn't deny it anymore. I wanted this. We both smiled into our kiss as he spoke, "Told ya." I laughed and kissed him back.


End file.
